grimmfandomcom-20200223-history
Star-Crossed
|season = 5 |number = 9 |epnumber = 97 |prodcode = 509 |image = 509-Star-Crossed.gif |airdate = February 12, 2016 |viewers = 4.19 millionFriday final ratings: ‘The Amazing Race’ and ‘Sleepy Hollow’ adjust up |writer = Sean Calder |director = Carlos Avila |co-stars = William Warren Ward as Homeless Man Joshua Sawtell as Marwan Hanano Other co-stars |objects = Trubel's Machete Grimm Diaries |images = Images |transcript = Transcript |literary = |previous = |next = |2016 = X }} "'}} is the ninth episode of Season 5 of Grimm and the ninety-seventh episode overall. It first aired on February 12, 2016 on NBC. Press Release AN ANCIENT WESEN RITUAL CLAIMS LIVES IN PORTLAND - JACQUELINE TOBONI AND DAMIEN PUCKLER GUEST STAR - A barbaric Wesen ritual is brought to the present and Nick (David Giuntoli), Hank (Russell Hornsby) and Wu (Reggie Lee) are already five steps behind the serial killer. To aid in the investigation, Monroe (Silas Weir Mitchell) goes undercover. Meanwhile, Hadrian's Wall's war against Black Claw intensifies as Eve (Bitsie Tulloch) uses her unique skills to interrogate a suspect. Sasha Roiz, Bree Turner and Claire Coffee also star. Synopsis Nick prepares to try to get the locked door in the tunnels beneath the loft open, despite Adalind being hesitant about what could be behind the door. Trubel uses a computer and finds a facial recognition of a man connected to Black Claw, so she goes to get Meisner. She tells him about all the attacks the man has simultaneously been in the area of in cases connected to Black Claw. She then tells Meisner that the man was picked up on PDX surveillance, but they don't know what flight he was on yet because they are still working on identifying him. Eve chimes in that she can't take the man out until she knows who he is. Eve asks how many people will die before they can find him, and Meisner says, "Well, we can't wait any longer. We have to find out where Burkhardt and the others stand." A man drags a cross into a barn. He groans and falls to the ground due to the weight of the cross. Adalind calls for Nick from the loft as he struggles to get the door open. She tells him that Trubel is there, so Nick makes one last attempt at getting the door open before heading back up. While she waits, Trubel holds Kelly and tells Adalind that she has never held a baby before. Nick climbs out of the opening, and Trubel notices that Kelly smells, so she gives him back to Adalind. Trubel tells him that Meisner wants to meet with whoever is willing to help. She tells Nick, "Somebody just came to Portland. Okay, we've connected him to Black Claw attacks in a lot of different countries." She then says she has to go, telling Nick that they need to know who they can count on as she leaves. The man digs a hole in the barn. He then turns around saying that the hole is deep enough. He asks another person where his money is, saying he wants it now. The other person woges and kills the man. Two surveyors listen to the news on a radio about the current drought situation. They head into the barn, where they find the man's body hanging on the cross. Rosalee gets a call from Tony, the man who has been sending her letters. She tells him, "I really have nothing to say to you, so I would appreciate it if you didn't contact me anymore." Monroe takes the phone from Rosalee, but Tony quickly hangs up. Nick arrives at the spice shop and tells Monroe and Rosalee that Trubel wants to know if they are willing to work with Hadrian's Wall. Monroe and Rosalee are hesitant and want to know what they would have to do. Nick tells them he thinks that it would be worth talking with them to see what they have in mind. Rosalee says they also want to know more about who Eve is. Nick then gets a call from Hank, who tells Nick about the body in the barn. Renard wakes up in bed next to Rachel Wood as his ad endorsing Andrew Dixon airs on TV. Rachel tells Renard, "You look good on camera. Your posture emanates authority." She also tells him his posture gets people to trust him. He asks if he was convincing, and Rachel says, "Very. I think... I'd rather vote for you right now." They then begin kissing. Nick, Hank, and Wu meet up outside the barn. They go inside and look at the body. Hank notes that it looks like the victim was stabbed with something like a spear. Nick says there is a circle on the ground, likely in the victim's blood, so they need to get CSU to check it out. Nick asks if the body has been identified and Wu tells him his name is Robert Lewis, who is from Haverstraw, New York and has a long history of homelessness, arrests for vagrancy, and petty crimes. Hank finds what appears to be an upside down triangle carved into the top back of the cross. Nick and Hank go to the precinct and figure out that the symbol dates back to 495 B.C. Hank says it was used in Greek philosophy and medicine and it's the symbol for water. He tells Nick about rituals that were done and they figure out that their case involves an occult ritual. Wu walks up and tells them that Robert Lewis came to Portland five years ago and that his last known residence was the streets of Portland. Wu then asks about the symbol and Hank tells him they think they're dealing with an occult killing. Nick tells Wu to try to find something in New York to connect why Robert was a victim of an occult killing. As Wu starts to walk away, Nick stops him and tells Wu and Hank that Meisner wants to know if they are willing to work with him and Hadrian's Wall. Hank and Wu agree that they wished they knew more about Meisner. Hank asks Nick what he knows about Meisner, and Nick tells him, "Just that he helped Adalind escape the Royals in Europe, he helped Adalind find my mom, and that Trubel seems to trust him." Wu says it probably wouldn't hurt to have a meeting, and Hank says, "I'm not committing to anything until I know a lot more," which Wu agrees with. A real estate agent shows a businessman the basement of a house, where they come across another body hanging on a cross. Nick and Hank talk to Eric Sanders at the precinct about Robert. Eric tells them that the last time he saw Robert was at the shelter the day before. He says, "He was bragging how some guy was gonna give him 50 bucks to do a job and offered him another 50 when the job was done." Eric is unable to give Nick and Hank any details about the job or who hired Robert. Nick then gets a call from Wu, who tells him about the latest body. Nick and Hank meet Wu at the scene of the body. Wu tells them that the body has been there for at least a couple weeks. Hank notices that the cross has a different symbol carved in it compared to the first cross. Nick and Hank look up what the newest symbol means. Nick says, "It's Celtic. It means water or, more specifically, 'the trinity of earth, air, and water.' No one knows that much about it because it's just so old." He tells Hank that it dates back to 3,200 B.C. and then suggests that they hit the books. Trubel, Eve, and Meisner raid a building containing Black Claw members. Meisner and Trubel are unable to capture one alive, but Eve is able to get one man. Nick and Hank show Monroe and Rosalee the symbols found on the crosses. Monroe and Rosalee say the symbols look like they're from Fuilcré rain rituals, which are ancient history, and involved runes, crosses, and blood. Rosalee says the rituals supposedly work for droughts like the one they are in now. Monroe and Rosalee tell Nick and Hank about Fuilcré and their history, including how they'd perform a ceremony to bring rain when the crops weren't doing well. Rosalee translates an entry in one of the Grimm books that is written in Middle Irish, revealing that there are seven sacrifices that will form "The Plough." Nick says that both crime scenes involved 6x6x12 beams of wood, meaning that someone is buying a lot of that kind of wood. Nick and Hank do a background check on the second victim and find that he was also known to be homeless. Wu walks up and says he tracked down a lumber order they may be interested in. He says there were bulk purchases of 6x6x12 beams. He says the company wouldn't give him a customer name over the phone, but to ask for Duncan Fargo when they go. Nick and Hank go talk to Duncan Fargo. He gives them information on the order by Mark Holloway, which he says was the only bulk order of 6x6x12s in the last two months. He gives Mark's address to Nick and Hank and says, "I'd appreciate it if you guys didn't mention my name. I don't want my customers thinking I ratted on them." Nick and Hank go to speak to Mark and are directed to him by Mark's son, Jonathan. They question Mark about the beams, and he tells them they were stolen at some point because he doesn't lock his barn. Marks asks what this is about and Hank replies that they're checking out lumber purchases in the area, crossing off names. Nick hands Mark a picture of Robert hanging on the cross and tells Mark that they are taking him in for questioning. Mark is shocked by the photograph and woges into a Fuilcré; he then tries to attack Nick once he sees Nick is a Grimm, but Nick easily knocks Mark to the ground. Mark is arrested, and Nick and Hank walk him to their car as Jonathan asks what's going on. Nick and Hank interrogate Mark at the precinct and he denies having anything to do with the murders. They ask him why he didn't report his lumber being stolen, and he tells them he declined to do so because he didn't feel the police would really make it a huge priority to go look for $300 worth of wood. Mark says he doesn't know when the lumber was stolen because he didn't lock up the barn. Hank tells Mark, "You ain't seeing the problem here. You're a Fuilcré. You know about these ancient sacrifices. Your farm's having trouble because of the drought. You even ordered the same type of lumber used in the crimes." Mark then tells them, "A couple of weeks ago, a man came by our house, said he represented a group dedicated to bringing back Wesen culture, traditions, and rituals." Nick asks what the man's name was, and Mark tells him his first name was Donald and his last name was something common. Hank asks if he can describe him, and Mark says, "About my height, less than 200 pounds, short hair. He looked normal for a fanatic." He also tells the detectives that there was a flyer talking about a meeting that the group was going to have. Nick draws the Black Claw mark and shows it to Mark, asking if he recognizes it. Mark tells him that it was on the flyer. Nick and Hank go talk to Renard about the case and the possibility of five more victims. Renard tells them to hold Mark for 72 hours to see what they can come up with. A Fuilcré puts up another cross with a body. The Fuilcré takes out a goblet and gores the body to get blood to spill out into it. The blood is then poured around the cross. Nick talks to Adalind about the case, and she tells him some information about the Fuilcré religion and The Plough, also known as Ursa Major or the Big Dipper. Meisner takes a bag off the head of the man that Eve captured. Meisner says, "I'm going to ask you a few questions. If you don't cooperate, someone else will ask you questions. You cooperate?" The man woges his eyes and states with a look of contempt, "Occultatum Libera." Meisner says he is going to get coffee and tells Eve that the man is all hers. She tells the man if he isn't going to talk, then he doesn't need his mouth. She puts her hand over the man's mouth, and when she removes her hand, the man's mouth is sealed with skin tissue. She then proceeds to do the same to the man's eyes and ears as well. Meisner returns, asking how long it's going to take. Eve tells him it depends on how much information he wants. Meisner tells her he wants all of it, and Eve says, "Then we'll give him some time alone with his thoughts." Meisner and Eve leave the room as Trubel looks closer at what Eve did to the man. Nick, Hank, and Wu meet up at the latest body hanging on a cross. Wu says that a train came through at 11:30 last night and didn't report it, so he thinks this happened sometime after that. Hank says that there is another rune on the back of the cross. Nick tells Wu to have Mark released because there is no way he could have done this. Nick and Hank go to the spice shop to mark a map where the bodies have been found so far. Nick also tells Monroe and Rosalee about the flyer for the Black Claw meeting. Nick suggests to Monroe that he should go to the meeting to try to find out who's running it. He also suggests to Monroe that he should try to get some photos, but not to risk getting caught. Hank marks a map where the bodies were found. Nick says, "We don't know which stars these are, so we can't anchor the map." Monroe says it looks like a ladle, so they just need a reference point. Rosalee notices a graveyard on the map and says, "The last star in the handle of The Plough is the star Alkaid, which in Arabic means Chief of Mourners." They note where the next four sacrificial sites could be, and Hank says he'll have officers check the sites. Meisner, Eve, and Trubel return to talk to their captive. Eve unseals the man's ears and asks if he can hear her. After he nods, she asks if he would like to see her. He nods again and Eve returns his eyes. She then asks if he'd like to talk to them now, and he nods again, so Eve returns his mouth. Meisner holds up a picture of the Black Claw member that Trubel tracked to Portland and asks what his name is. The captive swears he doesn't know his name, but he knows that he is a courier, and all he does is deliver messages. Eve asks what the man is doing in Portland, and the captive says he didn't know the man was in Portland. Trubel asks who he'd deliver a message to in Portland, but the captive stays quiet. Eve threateningly woges, and the captive quickly gives in and gives them the name Lucien Petrovitch. The captive says that Petrovitch is the only one who can talk to the other cells. Meisner asks where Petrovitch is, and the captive says he doesn't know because he doesn't stay in one place longer than a night. Mark returns home, looking for Jonathan. He goes to Jonathan's room and finds a flyer for the Black Claw meeting. Mark goes to the meeting and listens to what Donald Jones has to say. Monroe is also at the meeting, observing Donald fire up the crowd. He welcomes the crowd to a new era, an era of change. He says, "An era where people like us no longer have to live in the shadows. Too long have we been marginalized by normal society." Monroe soon heads outside as Donald says, "The days of our oppression are coming to an end. The days of our persecution are coming to an end. When we stand united, no one... no one can stop us." Mark confronts Jonathan, asking what he is doing at the meeting. Jonathan tells him that this is their heritage, and Marks asks, "How could you get mixed up with these fanatics?" He grabs Jonathan and a man tells Mark to leave Jonathan alone. Mark tells the man, "This is my son. Stay out of this." Mark leaves with Jonathan, but the man along with a second man follow. Renard tells Nick and Hank that three of the four possible sacrificial sites are out of their jurisdiction. Hank says they contacted the county sheriff and they sent out patrols. Wu walks into Renard's office and says another body was found and points out the location on the map. Monroe then calls Nick about the Black Claw meeting. He tells him what was going on and that he was unable to get any photos. Monroe sees Mark bring Jonathan outside and hangs up. Mark says, "These people are insane! They think just because something's old it's true. They're superstitious." Jonathan gets free from his dad and woges. Jonathan starts to head back inside and Mark tries to stop him, but the two men intervene. Mark says he told them to stay out of this. He swings at the men, but they dodge his attack, hit him to the ground, and begin kicking him. Monroe comes over and asks what's going on. One of the men asks Monroe if Mark is a friend of his, and Monroe says, "No, I don't know him, but we're all Wesen, right? I mean, didn't you hear Donald? We're all brothers and sisters, you know?" The other man says that Mark isn't and to get him out of here. One of the men says Occultatum Libera to Monroe and Monroe replies, "Huh, yeah, right on. Occultatum Libera, man. Totally." The men go back inside and Monroe helps Mark up. Monroe asks if he is okay and Mark says no. Clearly distraught at what just took place, he leaves as Jonathan goes back inside. Nick and Hank go over the latest information in the case. Nick says the latest victim has been identified and, like the victims before him, he was last known to be living on the streets. A phone rings and Hank answers. He is notified that a fifth body has been found. Another phone rings and Nick answers. He is notified of a sixth body. Hank says that the only location left is the end of the handle. Wu walks up and says he got a call from the cemetery and that no body was found. Nick, Hank, and Wu then head for the cemetery in case the final sacrifice just hasn't been made yet. At the cemetery, a Fuilcré sets up the final cross with a homeless man attached, but still alive. The frightened man tells his captor to stay away from him as Nick, Hank, and Wu arrive. The Fuilcré says Occultatum Libera and tries to quickly gore the final victim, but he is shot several times by Nick, Hank, and Wu. He retracts as he dies, and Nick recognizes him as Duncan Fargo. Nick and Wu then help the man down from the cross. Nick and Hank go to their car and get in, wondering how they are supposed to explain what has been going on in their report. Nick says, "We'll just write down what we can and go home." It suddenly starts to rain heavily, and Hank looks at Nick. Nick tells Hank, "Don't go there." Guest Stars Wesen *Blutbad *Fuchsbau *Half-Zauberbiest *Hexenbiest *Fuilcré Videos Select Scene Production Notes *The episode was filmed from October 7-October 16, 2015. *The introduction sequence included new footage of Eve woging. Continuity *Nick continues trying to figure out how to open the locked tunnel door adjacent to the loft. *Nick starts asking the rest of the gang if they want to join Hadrian's Wall and help them in their fight. *After sending two letters to Rosalee, the correspondent known as "T" calls Rosalee at the spice shop, and his name is revealed to be Tony. *Meisner, Eve, and Trubel learn that Lucien Petrovitch is in Portland. Trivia *The title conveys both the Romeo & Juliet style doomed love of Nick and Juliette (which is where the term comes from) and the role of the Plough as a constellation in the rainmaking ritual. *This episode marks the first instance that the introduction sequence included new footage from an episode that was currently airing. *This episode officially marked Season 5 as being the deadliest season of Grimm yet, surpassing the 75 total deaths in Season 3. *Tommy Daniels, who portrays Victim #3, also portrayed Man #1 in ; he has also been a periodic stunt performer on the show since Season 1. *Duncan Fargo's first name originates from the anglicized Gaelic name Donnchadh, which means "brown warrior," while Donald Jones' first name also has Gaelic origins from the name Domhnall, which means "ruler of the world." *Donald "Donnie" Jones was the name of Silas Weir Mitchell's character in the TV show My Name is Earl. *The symbol was intentionally selected as one of the symbols for water because of its resemblance to the water logo from the show , which the writers of Grimm, particularly Sean Calder, are huge fans of.Jeff Miller Instagram References fa:فصل5:_قسمت_9